A New Whitelighter Witch Is Born!
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: A young girl by the name of Michelle Angela Wyatt, younger sister to Leo Wyatt, lived in Germany while aiding others in War. On December 10th, 1942, her life had a big turn when she was to become a whitelighter. She agreed, and becomes a whitelighter, but
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my new story! My Charmed one! Hehehe…Charmed..one…lol. My bad. This is on my character Michelle and how she was thought to be lost in WWII, but then comes back in present day San Fransisco to meet her long lost older brother…LEO! Lol. Well, I won't give anymore away, lets start! Also, this is my first Charmed Story and I've only seen about...well lets just say a few episodes. Please be nice if you review.

Prologue: Out of the Darkness, Into the Whitelighter

**_December 10th, 1942, Germany_**

A young girl, only in her early teen years, walked through the battlefields of the deceased soldiers that had died in the war so far. When will it all come to an end? She thought. When will the world finally be at peace? No question of hers could be answered. Not yet. She was a nurse's aid, who wanted to be a doctor. But her parents had no money to send her to college to become such a thing, so she did what she could. She assisted her older brother, Leo, in some cases with healing others. Until this day, when she would be thought to be lost forever.

"Leo!" Michelle cried, as the guns went off, along with cannons.

She wasn't going to live through this, she could tell. This was her end. Just as she thought she was gone, she felt herself at peace. Am I in heaven? She thought to herself, opening her tightly shut eyes. All around her were who were known as the elders. Her eyes widened in shock, she must've been in heaven, everything looked so…not covered in bloodshed..

"W-Where am I?" She asked, looking around.

"Where do you think you are?" One of the Elders' asked.

Michelle was silent, she had no idea what was going on. Her fingers trembled, callused as she clenched them into fists. She was frightened, first she lost her brother Leo, now she's somewhere where God only knows. Though she would not show her fear, she refused to. She was stronger then that.

"I plead the fifth…thanks…" She said quietly, still frightened.

"You, Michelle Angela Wyatt, have the courage, the wisdom, and the love for others to become a whitelighter."

"…a white what? What are you, racist?"

The Elders' all laughed lightly. Michelle just remained confused. A whitelighter? What the fricking hell is a whitelighter? But hey, why was she asking? Her questions are never answered.

"No, no, Michelle. A Whitelighter is a guide for young Witches. You're also their protector, giving you powers." The Elder stated.

"….huh? I'm sorry…what?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course, you don't HAVE to become a whitelighter, you can always go back to your life as the nurse's aid in Germany…"

"NO!" She quickly yelled. "I'd do anything not to go back to that horrible place! Bloodshed everywhere! I never want to see anything like that again…if it means becoming this..whitelighter..thing..so be it. I'll do it."

"Alright, the decision has been made then…"

A bright light flashed, blinding Michelle. She felt at peace once again, the memories of the bloodshed weren't bothering her at the moment, she just felt so, angelic…like floating on clouds. But now she had a duty, Michelle Angela Wyatt was a Whitelighter for a hand picked witch by the Elders'. She'd do it, anything to get away from the bloodshed in Germany.

Well guys, not much of a prologue, but I like it. You can tell in this chapter Michelle is sarcastic, yet serious. But aren't we all? Well, you'll have to keep reading and waiting, if you don't mind reviewing a bit, please no flames…I'll write the first chapter! Stay er…on for the next chapter of A New Whitelighter Witch Is Born!


	2. Introducing Hope

Hey guys! First chapter! I've already gotten 3 reviews and that was only on the prologue! Thank you KaraKurama, Midnite-Magic, and andy20! I'm grateful! Alright, seems they wanted the next chapter so bare with me, cause here it comes!

Introducing Hope

**_Present day, San Francisco_**

"PIPER!" Shouted the voice of Phoebe. "Wyatt's crying for your assistance! I don't think he can change his diaper by himself!"

"I'm coming!" Piper shouted back from the kitchen. "I'll be right back Chris.." She smiled at her youngest son and walked upstairs, leaving Chris in his high-chair in the kitchen.

A soft knock came from the front door. Phoebe sighed to herself, getting up and going to get it. She opened the door to find a young girl, about 5'0" standing there. Her blue eyes sparkling happily. She looked about 14. 

"Piper Halliwell? Hi, I'm Hope, Hope Gladstoene. I'm here to apply for a job at P3?" The young girl said hopefully.

"Uh…Piper! Door for you!" Phoebe yelled.

"Ugh! Coming, coming! ..like always.." Piper walked down the stairs, carrying Wyatt. "Yes? Oh! Hope! Hi! Um, come in, let me put Wyatt somewhere and I'll be with you in a second!"

"O-Okay…" Hope smiles, going inside. 

Hope looked around, examining the unique things in the house. She walked under the Chandelier, looking around. Piper walked in, brushing herself off. Smiling lightly.

"Hope, its good to see you again." Piper shook her hand.

"Well, someone in my family's gotta make the money, you know?" She asked, laughing lightly.

"I just can't believe you're doing it on your own…you're only in your teen years!" Piper smiled lightly again.

"Yeah…still, someone's gotta do it…" She sighed, shaking her head. 

Suddenly, the Chandelier above Hope suddenly started to break from the ceiling, Piper looked up nonchalantly, cursing to herself. Yet, as soon as Piper was about to rush Hope out of the room, the Chandelier snapped, Hope looked up, her eyes wide. Piper put her hands up, freezing time.

"..so it's true…" Hope said. "You ARE a witch…"

"Whoa, wait, you can move? That'd mean..you're a…a…"

"Witch." Hope finished. "Just like you. Piper Halliwell." She smiled, her blue eyes glinting.

"Well, that just made my day…" Piper sighed. "So..you still want that job at P3?" Piper smiled as though nothing happened, even though the Chandelier was still floating in mid-air.

"Sure..but..um.." She pointed up.

"Oh..you might want to move…" Piper said rushing her into the kitchen.

They heard a loud crash, then looked to eachother. It wasn't soon after, that Leo had fixed it, and it was back up in its place. He made sure it wouldn't fall this time. Piper and Hope sat in the kitchen discussing her job and her wage. Hope listened, nodding at each question Piper asked.

"Well, okay then! You can start Monday!" Piper smiled. "I know you'll do great."

"Thanks…I wish I had that type of support from my family.." Hope smiled sadly.

"Don't worry…" Piper placed her hands on top of Hope's. "You're always welcome here."

"Thanks, Piper. Nice to know." She smiled. "Oh..I best get going…my whitelighter's probably getting pissed with me…I told her I'd only be gone for a few minutes…" 

"Your Whitelighter? Whats their name?" Piper queried, tilting her head.

"Her name is Michelle. She's a really good friend…and I hope she'll be my friend for a long time. She's all I really have.."

"Michelle, huh? Why not bring her over sometime? Maybe she knows Leo."

"I'll ask her." Hope laughed lightly.

"So..just out of curiousity…" Piper started. "Whats your power? Or..powers?"

"Powers." Hope smiled. "I have Astral Projection, and this nifty little trick…"

Hope held up her hands, a candle light appearing on each finger. I inherited it from my mother, before she was killed... Hope brushed a few strands of her silk blonde hair behind her ear and smiled up at Piper.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, just know you've always got us here…" Piper nodded.

"Thanks…I'll remember that. Now, excuse me, I have to go take care of my Grandmother. I'll see you on Monday!" Hope walked out, smiling.

**_The Gladstone Residence_**

"Where is she?" Michelle sighed. "I'm bored…"

"Who are you?" Dorthy, Hope's Grandmother, asked Michelle.

"I'm just waiting for your Grandaughter Mrs. James." Michelle said to the old woman.

Poor Dorthy, she suffered from Memory loss. Hope was going to try to save up money for medicine or something for her sick grandmother. Hope's mother was killed by Jeremy, Piper's OLD boyfriend, and her father, she never knew. But she knew her father had found out her mother was a witch and fled at the thought.

Ever since Hope's mother had died a few years ago, Michelle arrived and has helped young Hope out. Because Hope needed guidence, or she'd be dead. Hope was so close to giving up, giving it all up. Hope had lost all hope, no pun intended. She wanted to be with her mother. That's all, just a little more time with her.

Michelle helped her through her hard time, and Hope was doing much better now. Michelle was like her guardian angel along with her whitelighter, and that's the way Hope wanted it to stay.

Well, chapter two! I know this was a big jump in time…like you know, a 60 yr. jump..lol. But, you've now met Michelle's witch, Hope. Hope is the daughter of the witch that was killed in the first episode of Charmed, you guys remember, right? Lol. Well, r&r, I'm working on my next chapter!


	3. Darklighter Under My Skin

Hey guys, again! Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys rule! Just so you know, I'm not the only one with the idea of Leo's younger sister, go see my sister's story, Inuyoukai Mitaku Kurama. She's more of a Charmed fan then I'll ever be, and a great writer too, so go check her out! Alright, down to business. Here's chapter Two!

Darklighter Under My Skin

"Any day now, Hope…" Michelle paced back and forth in the Gladstoene home.

"Honey, I'm home!" Hope busted through the door, smiling as usual.

"About time, darling, I was beginning to get worried…" Michelle joked sarcastically.

"Oh Michelle, darling, needn't worry about me. Oh, I got the job at P3, I start Monday!" Hope said happily.

"Cool, now watch me rejoice…" She said blowing some of her dark hair out of her face. "Wahoo…" She rolled her eyes.

"What do you have against P3 anyway?" Hope said, putting some newly bought groceries away.

"It's not P3…it's just…I get a weird feeling from there…" Michelle said starring at the ceiling.

"You get a weird feeling from everything…" Hope replied.

"Shut up…I'm just protective is all."

"Protective of what? If you say me I'll laugh…you're my whitelighter yet you barely take a step outside…why is that anyway?" Hope sat down next to her, starring up at the ceiling as well.

"I'm afraid…you know? I came from World War II about 60 something years ago….you can't tell me you wouldn't be frightened to step outside too…I keep you cloaked anyway…so why should you worry?"

"..never mind, Michelle...just forget it…you're a brick wall…" Hope sighed.

"No…I'm a whitelighter." Michelle replied, smirking.

"Unfortunately…" Hope smirked back.

"Hey, without me, you'd be dead!" Michelle looked to her.

"Hey, without me you'd be out of this job!" Hope replied.

"…fine…you win this round." Michelle sat up.

"Let's go out for a while...please? I want you to meet Piper, and Leo! Leo's Piper's husband!" Hope smiled.

"_Leo…? No…it couldn't be…_" Michelle thought to herself, her eyes wide.

"Something wrong? Helllloooo?" Hope poked Michelle's arm, catching her attention.

"Huh? No. Just thinking is all." Michelle responded. "Sounds good, let's go meet them. _..so I can see...if its truly Leo…_" Michelle smiled.

"Great! Let's go! Um, Elle, will you take care of Grandmamma?" Hope looked to the maid of the house, Elle.

"Of course, Ms. Gladstoene." Elle smiled, her chocolate brown eye filled with happiness.

"Just call me Hope, please." Hope smiled, grabbing Michelle's arm and pulling her outside. "Not gonna melt, are you?" She smiled at Michelle.

"I'm not a Vampire…" Michelle smiled back. "But ouch...that sun is a killer on the eyes…" Michelle rubbed her emerald green eyes, squinting at all the people walking around outside.

"That's because you never get out!" Hope laughed lightly, walking towards Halliwell Manor.

"Only because I don't want to be discovered…" Michelle followed her, looking around.

"Discovered by who? I don't think anyone will recognize you…" Hope walked up the steps to Halliwell Manor, knocking on the door.

"Pssh…" Michelle responded.

No one came to the door to answer. Hope looked to Michelle, then back to the door. She knocked again, still no answer. Michelle levitated up to a window and looked in, no one there.

"Guess they left…" Michelle said, landing back on the ground.

"…someone could've seen you do that you know.." Hope said, crossing her arms.

"Riight…" She looked around. "That were IF someone were around…everyone's gone."

"Wha?" Hope looked around, Michelle was right. 

There were no cars, no people, nothing. An empty neighborhood. She shrugged and turned back to Michelle. After a few minutes of discussion they had decided to go to P3. Someone was bound to be there.

So they started off, reaching P3 not too long afterwards. They went in, and to their surprise, no one was there either. What was going on?

"Is there like…some festival we don't know about or something? Everyone's gone…" Michelle looked around.

"Actually…" Said a masculine voice from behind them. "Everyone's here.."

They both whirled around to see a tall boy, with slick black hair, stormy blue eyes, and a smile that could make you melt. He was dressed in a dark over trench coat with black jeans, and black boots to match. He smiled at Michelle, her green eyes widening.

"A Darklighter…" They both whispered.

"What was your first clue? Am I dressed to, black?" He smiled again. "I'm Mark, and yes, I am a Darklighter."

Luckily enough, he couldn't see Hope, she was scared stiff, this guy was hot, but he was on the other side. Though, Michelle looked, not scared, not calm, but, breathless. Was she going to be okay? Suddenly she felt Mark starring at her, Michelle had let her guard down! She was no longer cloaked from him! 

"Oh no…" Hope said, backing up.

"A witch, I see. You must be a Whitelighter then…" He said, turning his gaze back to Michelle.

"Let the others go.." Michelle said.

"Why? Isn't it nice to have peace?" Mark said, crossing his arms.

A medallion hung around his neck with an upside down pentagram on it, it glowed with immensity. Different colors, like a rainbow. Michelle didn't take her eyes off it, that must be where he has them trapped…she thought to herself. But how would she get it from him? She felt so vulnerable, that he could easily shoot and kill her.

"What's the matter, my dear Whitelighter? Afraid?" Mark smiled seductively.

"Afraid? Me? Ha! More like amused…" Michelle lied, hiding her fear.

"Then you won't mind me taking your charge?" He smirked, his medallion glowing a blue color.

"Don't EVEN think about it…" Michelle glared. "Hope, you gotta get out of here, atleast until I can cloak you again when you're out of his sight. Now go!" Michelle yelled to Hope.

Hope nodded, running to get out, but not in time. Mark Dark orbed right in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. Hope's eyed widened with fear as she felt her soul being pulled from her body.

"STOP!" Michelle yelled, using her telekinetic power to crash a chair into his back, knocking him to the floor, freeing Hope. "Get out of here, now!" Michelle yelled to Hope.

Hope nodded once again and quickly ran out, not being captured this time. Quickly enough, Michelle cloaked her again. The Whitelighter walked over to Mark, kneeling down and ripping the Medallion off of his neck. It stopped glowing, and all the sudden, everything went into a blinding flash.

"Oh hell…not this again..I've already gone through becoming a whitelighter once!" She covered her eyes.

A few minutes later, Michelle looked up to see that there were people in P3 again, minding their own business as though nothing had happened, but the Darklighter was no longer on the floor, he was gone. Michelle cursed to herself, heading towards the exit, but then running into someone.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Said a familiar voice.

Michelle had heard this voice before but she couldn't place who it belonged too, her dark hair covered her eyes as this person helped her up off the floor. Finally, as she stood up, she brushed her dark hair behind her shoulders and looked up. Her surprise was almost as shocking as her fear towards the Darklighter. There, standing before her, was her long lost brother, Leo Wyatt.

There we go! Well, next chapter might be a little twist to what some of you think, but please keep R&R-ing! It keeps me going and happy to write the chapters! Thanks again to all those who reviewed and don't forget to check out Inuyoukai Mitaku Kurama's story!


	4. Finding Out

Hey Minna-san! I'm back! School starts after next week...last year of FMS! Next year it'll be FHS...Woop woop! Well, it's 3:27 in the morning lets see how long it takes me to finish this! I'm watching Inuyasha..o.o...for once in a long time, normally I miss it because I'm watching General Hospital with Mom...really good show I might add. " I missed a lot...o.O Who's Bankotsu:P Psyche. I know who he is and he's my 2nd favorite..o.o I like the Gay one he's funny. Well, continuing on with the story! P.S.: This story I've decided will have a limit of 14 chapters. So enjoy :D

**_Finding Out_**

"No, no, I'm sorry..." Michelle replied, brushing herself off. "I wasn't looking where I was going..."

She hid her eyes by her dark hair, not looking up at him. He quirked an eye brow, trying to get a glance at her face.

"I'm Leo." He said cooly, blinking.

"I'm leaving..." She said quietly. "Nice to meet you, Leo...see ya around." She said starting to walk out.

"Wait, what's your name?" He queried.

"...Michelle." She walked out.

Leo starred at that girl oddly, she seemed so familiar. He shrugged and looked around for Piper, obviously no one remembered being abducted into the Darklighter, Mark. Piper looked around, a little confused, she wasn't at P3 when she last looked, but now she was. She looked around, everything seemed normal, yet what had happened?

"Hope? HOPE!" Michelle cried, lookning around. "Shoot...where are you!"

She heard no response, where had Hope gone? She told her to run, but not to disappear. She quickly orbed to Hope's house, only to find it empty. She mentally cursed to herself, looking around.

"Verdammt..." She cussed in German.

She cleared her throat. "HOPE MELODY GLADSTOENE!"

She got no answer. She glared, at the ground, kicking a pillow. Hope was no where to be found! What was going on? She sighed, sitting on a couch, holding her head in her palms. She felt like she was the worst Whitelighter in the face of the history of the Whitelighters'... She heard her name being called, she quickly shot up and orbed to the source of the voice.

She landed in the Halliwell house, to find herself in front of the three Halliwell Sisters, Leo, and Hope. She rolled her eyes, sighing. She looked to hope who seemed to smile lightly.

"You scared me half to death, Hope! Why didn't you go home!" Michelle said, her voice cracking.

"Don't be ridiculous, Michelle, you're already dead." Hope half smiled.

Michelle remained silent, she glared to Hope lightly. She felt all eyes on her, just like always. She was always guilty in her life, always left out because she was wierd, she felt like it was her life in Germany all over again. She looked to the floor, hiding her eyes, orbing out.

"Mi-Michelle!" Hope shouted, running to where she orbed away from. "Michelle! Come back! Come on! I didn't mean it!"

"For some reason, I don't think she's coming back..." Paige said, walking up to Hope, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to upset her..." Hope said, walking out.

"Well, that went great, didn't it?" Piper remarked sarcastically. "Leo? LEO!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry." Leo looked to Piper. "Just thinking..."

"About what?" Piper crossed her arms across her chest.

"She looks so much like...someone I knew back in World War Two..."

"Oh, who?" Piper quirked an eye brow.

"My sister, Michelle, but she died before I did there's no way--..." Leo stopped in mid-sentence. "She became a Whitelighter..."

"Oh, well, what a break through, we've been married THIS long and I just NOW find out you had a sister!" Piper said, sounding annoyed.

"Piper, I'm sorry, I thought she died! I didn't really want to talk about her!" Leo replied, sighing.

"Well, Leo, why not go and talk to your long lost thought-to-be dead sister?" Phoebe said, leaning on Piper's shoulder and starring at her brother-in-law.

"I-" Leo started.

"I, I, I. Leo, think about HER." Phoebe said sternly.

"Well, what if she doesn't want to see me?" Leo questioned.

"Then she'll tell you, now go, bye bye, go!" Phoebe glared, watching Leo orb out. "There we go." She smiled.

Michelle orbed back into Hope's house. She flopped down onto the couch and felt herself starting to cry. She could feel that desire over taking her again, the one that tells her to get her wings clipped, to become mortal so she wouldn't have to deal with this type of thing. To be stripped of her memories of ever being a Whitelighter. She heard the familiar sound of orbing, coming from outside.

"W-Who's there?" She said sniffling lightly, wiping her eyes of the unshed tears.

"Just...someone who wants to talk..." Said that familiar voice again.

Michelle stayed silent, choking back more tears. She stood up, going and opening up the door, leaning against the door frame and starring up into her brother's blue eyes.

"What about? I'm dead, you're dead, I'm a whitelighter, you're a whitelighter, I thought you died, you thought I died. There, are you happy?" She said closing the door.

"Michelle! Why are you being so difficult about this? It's been over 60 years since we've seen eachother atleast! I thought you'd be happy." He said, sighing lightly. "Come on, Michelle, what's wrong?"

Michelle stayed silent again, closing her eyes and orbing out. Leo starred, watching the blueish white light float out. He sighed again and cursed to himself. He turned around to see her in front of him, starring through tear-stained eyes.

"I would, tell you what was wrong, but I only tell people who are close to me, Leo... People who care about people...don't go off in the middle of the night the day before I die, and not even get a goodnight, or an I love you at least...but you wouldn't know how that feels...you have a wife who says that everynight and two sons that love you...you have everything and I'm left with nothing, so you tell ME what's wrong with that...Leo..." She orbed out, disappearing far away.

Hope ran up just as Leo orbed out, looking deep in thought. She blinked, going inside. She looked around, putting her purse on a table and sitting on a couch, sighing lightly. She wondered if Michelle was going to come back this time... They had gotten in fights before, but Michelle had always come back. Yet, this time she seemed overly upset.

"Michelle..." Hope whispered.

Hey guys, I know, short chapter...I'm kind of tired right now...and having a bit of a writers block for this chapter. But it'll go away soon! Well, tell me what you think, next chapter will have a twist to it... :) Muwahaha...


	5. Death and Hope

Hey all! I'm BACK! D Well, sorry it's been foooorrreeevvver since I updated...I've been kind of depressed and had no inspiration or ANYTHING to help me write. Now, for all you devoted fans, here's the new...and never duplicated...CHAPTER 5! D -Final Fantasy X Victory Theme plays.- ...Eh heh...and the writer's block is dead. So I'll try to update as much as I can, alright? Okay. Let's rock.

Death and Hope

"Michelle?" Hope walked into the house, setting her purse on a table.

She looked around, getting slightly worried. Michelle and herself had gotten in numerous fights before, but she would always be back by now. Hope searched everywhere she could think of, Michelle's room, the bathrooms, her own room, the entire house. The only place she hadn't searched, the one place that she thought or KNEW Michelle would never want to go incase of emergency...The Basement. Hope slowly walked down, carrying a flashlight considering they could never fix the broken light that still flickered every now and then, but would never stay on.

For some odd reason, it did this time as she walked down the stairs. However, as Hope neared the bottom, she started to get nervous, she reached the bottom of the stairs and the lights went out. She tried to turn on the flashlight, but just before she flicked the switch, she felt a sharp pain strike her back, she quickly fell forward, feeling more pain, same as the sharp pain she had just felt. She dropped the flashlight, as her vision slowly started to blur.

"I'm home!" Michelle walked in, a bright smile on her face. "...Hope?" 

Michelle looked around, using the same routine Hope had, searching the entire house, yet to no avail. Hope was no where to be found. She looked to the basement door, that same door that contained the demon that almost tried to kill Hope and herself two years ago. She's been afraid to go back down there ever since. She took a few steps towards the basement door, and forgot to get the flashlight. 

But, when she went to retrieve it, it wasn't in it's place. She then KNEW Hope was in the basement. She quickly rushed down the fourteen steps and into the basement. She looked around, and spotted something that made her eyes widen atleast three sizes. She felt like vomitting, but she couldn't. There in front of her, was the cold, dead, gore covered corpse of her best and only friend and charge, Hope Gladstoene. Michelle backed away, tripping onto the stairs and crying out.

She quickly rushed upstairs, or the ones she could without tripping. She ran out of the house, nearly breaking the door, not that it mattered. She quickly rushed to the Halliwell mannor, not being able to orb. She fell onto the porch, struggling to push herself up, she knocked on the door, continuing to cry.

"Ye-- Michelle!" Piper opened the door, seeing the broken down girl on the porch. "Michelle, what's wrong?" She said taking the girl into her arms.

"I-It's Hope...s-she..." Michelle couldn't bring herself to say it, she couldn't bring herself to say that Hope was dead.

"Hold on, let's get you inside..." Piper took Michelle into the mannor, shutting the door behind her.

"Alright, now slowly, Michelle...what happened?" Piper kneeled down in front of her.

"H-Hope...she's d..ead...I failed my job...asa whitelighter...anda..friend..." She said, growing extremely tired, yet still crying. Her words kept being put together and Piper of course had an easy time picking them apart.

"Alright, alright, you rest here." Piper layed her down, putting a blanket over her. "Try to get some sleep, we'll talk once you can conceive words tomorrow..." She rubbed Michelle's head, getting a tissue and carefully drying her face of the tears that covered it. 

"O-Okay..." Michelle hugged a pillow tightly. "Don't...don't tell Leo...please..." She fell unconscious quickly.

Piper sighed lightly and walked upstairs. Then, a young human-like girl with brown hair and brown eyes came down the stairs, a look of frustration on her face.

"DAMMIT! WYATT! WHERE DID YOU ORB MY HOMEWORK?" She shouted with a sudden rage.

She glared, looking around, then noticing the black haired girl on the sofa. She blinked and questioned to herself who this new comer was... She quietly crept over to the unconscious girl. Kneeling down and looking to her unconscious tear-stained face. She was about to touch her shoulder when Piper came down the stairs. 

"Miranda!" She hissed. "Don't touch her!" 

Miranda recoiled quickly, with an innocent look on her face. 

"Who is she, Piper?" Miranda questioned, looking to Piper then back to Michelle.

"Her name is Michelle...and she's a...friend. A close friend of her's died and we offered to let her stay here with us." Piper clasped her hand in the other and smiled fakely. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"I DID IT, but your SON ORBED IT AWAY!" Miranda glared.

"Don't yell!" Piper hissed at her yet again. "You'll wake Michelle! It was hard enough getting her to go to sleep! And how could Wyatt do that? He's only a baby! ...let's discuss this in the kitchen..." she sighed.

"Fine..." Miranda sighed lightly, walking into the kitchen.

The night slowly went on as the sun started to rise.

Michelle's emerald green eyes peered open, wincing at the light of the sun. She didn't know what had waken her, and the thoughts of the previous day had seemed to vanish. She sat up, holding her head and placing her hands on her lap which was covered by a blanket. She looked around the room, trying to remember where she was. She didn't remember much after Hope di...

"...Hope..." She whispered in a raspy voice. 

She put her face in her palms. She wanted to cry, but she felt no tears emerge from her dry eyes. She felt so alone and empty. So broken, and sad. She just couldn't bare what had happened not only to her charge, but to her best friend. Michelle felt so bad that she just wanted to end this. She stood up, her legs weak and frail now. She walked outside.

The warm sunlight hit her skin as she watched the puffy white clouds soared across the sky. How could such a tragedy have such a beautiful after-math? The day seemed almost perfect, as though nothing had happened. She moved away a few strands of some of her jet black hair that covered her face, the images of last night replaying over in her head.

"Good morning!" said Miranda's voice from behind her.

"GAH!" Michelle whirled around, her eyes meeting that of Miranda's brown eyes.

"I see you're in a good mood..." Miranda circled her.

"...Who are you?" Michelle questioned, her voice rasping badly.

"I think the question is what's up with your voice? You have a cold or something?" Miranda questioned, blinking.

"No...not a cold...I see you have a back pack, going to school?" She changed the subject.

"Unfortunatly..." The brown haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how sad...I don't remember what school was like."

"Why? Did you quit when you were like, five or something?" Miranda quirked an eye brow.

"No, I quit when I was eleven, about...64 years ago." Michelle smiled, not realizing the mistake she had just made.

"...wouldn't that make you like...75?"

"Um..um...I mean...Eh hehehe..."

"...a friend...huh.." Miranda turned around and walked back inside. "PIPER!"

"Miranda if you yell one more time I swear I'll blow you--up..." Piper said gently, looking towards Michelle.

"Morning, Pipes." Michelle said, smiling lightly.

"Hey...you doing any better?" Piper asked, sounding concerned.

"...Oh, you're concerned for HER but not for me...you always yell at me...Miranda, blah blah blah, Miranda, stop yelling, Miranda--" 

"Miranda, shut up." Piper glared.

"Yes ma'am." Miranda said backing away from Piper.

"I'm fine, Piper...really...thank you, for last night." Michelle smiled.

"No problem!" She smiled lightly. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"And just where do you think she's staying!" Miranda glared.

"No, no...I couldn't..." Michelle backed out. "I have to...go see the Elders."

"Wait...is she a--"

"Yup." 

"And your here because you--"

"Yup."

"...Oh." Miranda looked to the floor.

"Yup." Michelle looked to floor.

"Um...Okay!" Piper smiled. "Who wants breakfast?"

"Um..." Both Miranda and Michelle replied.

Well, whadda ya think guys? Is this okay for my come back chapter? I'm off break now so I might update more often...so...yeah. v.v Kinda depressed right now, but hopefully I'll get over it. Well, R&R if you love me. D


	6. Who the Hell is Miranda?

Hey all! I'm back again! -throws party.- w00t. Well, since I already got 3 reviews since last ch. went up, I'm updating for my devoted fans! -smile.- Anyway, I got a question asking who Miranda was. Miranda...is..well, you'll find out if ya read teh lovely chappy! This is gonna be a short chapter, so bare with me.

**_Who the Hell is Miranda?_**

"...I'm not going to get an answer, am I?" Piper sighed lightly, crossing her arms.

"I'm...not hungry." Michelle clasped her hands behind her back.

"And I have to go to school. But..first..."

"Don't EVEN, Miranda, you're going to school."

"But, Piper...I don't wanna..." Miranda said, almost bursting into tears. "Why do I have to anyways?"

"Because you do." Piper stated firmly.

"But..."

"Miranda..."

"But..."

"GO!"

"Yes ma'am." Miranda said, recoiling once again.

"Um...bye..." Michelle watched her run out quickly.

"Michelle..." Piper said in a calm voice.

"Hm?" Michelle looked back.

"I think...you should talk to Leo." Piper stated, sounding extremely sympathetic.

"...No." Michelle turned away.

"But--"

"Morning!" Leo walked down, his eyes widening as he looked upon his wife and Michelle. "Miche--..."

"No." Michelle tried to orb. "OO I can't...I can't.." She tried again. "WHAT'S GOING ON! I CAN'T ORB!" She started crying.

"A whitelighters powers are linked to their emotions, just like a witches...you must be extremely depressed... What happened?" Leo questioned.

"...nothing, just forget it. I'll walk." Michelle turned away.

"Wait, Michelle--" Leo started.

Michelle turned around, glaring at him. Her glare was so cold she could've froze fire, if that were possible. Leo backed away, blinking. Michelle walked out, not looking back, slamming the door behind her.

"...She didn't seem to happy." Piper said sarcastically.

"No kidding?" Leo shot back.

"What'd you do to make her hate you so much, Leo?" Piper questioned, sitting on a couch.

"I...sort...of left her behind..."

"OO You did what!"

Leo sighed. "A long time ago, during the war...she was trying to help someone, and I ran off telling her to stay there. I was killed then, and she was all alone. But, to make matters worse, the night before then we got in a huge fight, she ran out crying and said that she wanted to die, the next day I was killed and..she blamed herself..." He explained.

"Oh...that's terrible.." Piper muttered.

"Yeah, so...now you understand why she hates me, she thought it was her fault, and then she finds me here, knowing that I could've just as easily saw her again...up there, but...she gave her life to be with me again, our parents were never really around for her, so she had come with me to fight in the war, to help heal the wounded and save those who were close to death. She was a gifted healer." He looked out a window. "And all she wanted was for both of us to see it through...and neither of us did."

"I see..." Piper said, seeming deep in thought.

/  
LATER ON!

Miranda returned home from school, throwing her backpack under the table, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Have a nice day?" Piper walked in from the kitchen, dusting herself off.

"...What do YOU think?" Miranda snarled.

"I see, so it was wonderful...well, I'm getting dinner started, so do your homework so that it's done."

"I don't have homework."

"Oh, alright then..." Piper headed back into the kitchen.

"Where's that girl? Michelle? Did she leave?"

"Ah, Leo scared her off a while ago...I'm sure she'll be back though...she couldn't have gotten far, she can't orb."

"She...can't? Why not?" Miranda queried.

"She's too upset, and her powers are linked to her emotions."

"Oh..." Miranda looked to the floor.

"Honey, I'm home..." Michelle walked in, looking around. "What idiot left the door open?"

"That would be this idiot." Piper smiled, pointing to Miranda.

"You're calling me an idiot?" Miranda said, pouting. "I thought you loved me Piper..."

"I do. I was kidding." Piper went back into the kitchen.

"Hmph...evil beastie.." She pouted.

Wyatt, Leo and Piper's eldest son orbed in from upstairs, looking to Miranda backpack and orbing it out, giggling lightly. Miranda's eyes widened as she felt a strong rage boiling up inside of her. She muttered under her breath and glared up at the ceiling.

"Leo!" Miranda called, losing her temper.

"Wait, how do you know Leo?" Michelle queried.

"He's my--"

Leo orbed in, looking wide-eyed between the two.

"Brother." Miranda finished.

"...no, he's MY brother." Michelle argued.

"Mine..."

"MINE..."

"MINE DANGIT!"

"MINE MINE MINE!" Michelle infuriated.

"Leo! Who's brother are you?" Miranda glared to Leo.

"Um..." He answered.

"Well!" Miranda started growling lightly.

"Whoa, down Fido..." Michelle said sarcastically.

"..." Miranda glared at Michelle, creating an energy ball in her hand.

"Oh, you wanna fight now?" Michelle questioned. "Sorry, I'm powerless."

"Exactly, I have the upper hand." Miranda pulled back her hand ready to fire at Michelle.

"Miranda, stop!" Leo shouted. "You're BOTH my sisters, get it?"

"...What?" Miranda lowered her hand.

"I'm sorry?" Michelle looked to Leo.

"Well...you see..." Leo started.

Oh my goodness does this chapter suck...Haha, well, I just thought I'd explain who Miranda was...a little, more will be revealed in the next chapter, but I'm not in a writing mood at the current moment...So yeah, bare with me...I'm tired a lot lately...Well, R&R if you want. It's short. Ama-chan knows this...


End file.
